1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a computer-readable medium storing a radiographic imaging program, and a radiographic imaging method. The present invention particularly relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a computer-readable medium storing a radiographic imaging program, and a radiographic imaging method, that images a radiographic image without having to synchronize with a radiation irradiation operation of a radiation generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional radiographic imaging systems that perform radiographic imaging for medical diagnoses purpose have been known. As such radiographic imaging system, there is a radiographic imaging system including a radiation generation device, a radiation detection device, and a control device. The radiation generation device generates radiation. The radiation detection device is a cassette or the like, that serves as a radiographic imaging device that detects the radiation that has passed through a subject to image a radiographic image. The control device controls the radiation generation device and the radiation detection device.
In the radiation detection device, a conventional technology that performs an image analysis of the imaged radiographic image, determines whether a subject image is being properly imaged, and outputs the determination result to an external device, has been known. This technology informs a user, with the output, whether the imaging is valid (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-122115, JP-A No. 2006-42967, and JP-A No. 2006-81735).
Further, there is a radiographic imaging system including a radiation detection device that images a radiographic image without receiving an instruction from the control device, and without having to synchronize with the irradiation operation in which the radiation generation device irradiates the radiation. In this radiographic imaging system, there are cases where, even when the radiation detection device does not have to image a radiographic image, the radiation detection device detects the irradiated radiation, images a radiographic image, and outputs the imaged radiographic image to the control device or the like.
For example, in a conventional radiographic imaging system equipped with plural radiation detection devices, such as a radiation detection device for imaging in a standing position and a radiation detection device for imaging in a lying position, the radiation detection devices detect irradiation of the radiation and perform an imaging operation without having to connect to the control device and the radiation generation device. Accordingly, in a conventional radiographic imaging system, there are cases where, as a result of the radiation being irradiated, not only the radiation detection device that is to image a radiographic image but also the radiation detection device that does not have to image a radiographic image may perform imaging operation, and a false radiographic image (miss-detecting the radiation) may be imaged. In such cases, when the plural radiation detection devices sequentially output to the control device the imaged radiographic images, a false radiographic image may also be outputted to the control device.